parodyrangersfandomcom-20200213-history
Vector
Vector is a talking crocodile from the Sonic the Hedgehog series who makes an appearance in Super Freakin' Parody Rangers, as the main antagonist in episode 2 and a supporting character in episode 3. Personality When he first appears, Vector calls himself the "serious character" and easily took command of Lord Zett's army. He also looked very evil and powerful, as he was able to use his own Megazord to defeat the Power Rangers. After revealing his identity, he acted like he did in the Sonic series. But after getting resurrected by Willy and made into the White Ranger, he became more of a badass character again, even with his identity exploited. Appearance He is a green crocodile, and wears headphones, white gloves, a gold chain, and black shoes. Parody Rangers In the second episode, Vector steals the Green Ranger morpher while Zordon was sleeping, and uses it to become the Green Ranger. He arrives at Lord Zett's hideout and was able to join while taking control of a portion of his army. He plans an attack in Angel Grove, and the Rangers arrive to stop him, though their long transformation sequences made his minions fall asleep. He also brings forth his own Megazord, which destroys the Power Rangers'. Later, he and Flyguy went to stop the Rangers from getting inside the Hidden Powerfully Powerful Temple of Power. They used the Putty Ninjas and some of Renaldo's monsters, but both groups fail and the Green Ranger attempts to stop them himself. However, the other Rangers try to convince him to become good and Meat even fantasizes the Green Ranger being a duplicate of himself, but the Green Ranger reveals himself as Vector, which shocks Zordon so much that it splits the Earth in half, causing Vector and the others to go float in space. He then asks the other Rangers if they've seen the computer room (referencing Shadow the Hedgehog) but gets killed by Mace. In the third episode, Vector's corpse and the other Rangers arrive at the Hamster King's space station. His body is then used the subject for Project White, where he gets resurrected by Willy and is made into the White Ranger. He destroys King Stan's laser with his keyblade, but Stan then unleashes the time paradox bomb, which causes time to be reversed to the point where Vector reveals his identity. During the timewarp, Vector reveals Pinky's name is Doodles. Before he reveals himself, Meat tells Zordon to close his eyes and then kills Vector by punching his head off, preventing the events from the third episode occuring. After the end credits, he is seen in Heaven where Charles Edwin tells him that the computer room is "back there". He makes a cameo in the second part of the movie, where he is now a playable character in Sonic Rivals 3 on the PSP, where he comments that he has "more bling than you bitches will ever know". Trivia *He is the only character from another franchise who plays a major part within the story. *He is basically a so-called parody of Tony Oliver, the original Green Ranger, and he mocks off Tony's first-hand evilness but later reformed goodness. Category:Rangers Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Green Rangers Category:White Rangers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Characters